


Рождественский ураган

by Kastimalia



Category: ['Stray Kids', ] - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastimalia/pseuds/Kastimalia
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 1





	Рождественский ураган

Предновогодняя суета никогда не нравилась Чанбину. Единственное, что ему нравилось в Рождество — сладкий сливочный кофе и мягчайший красный плед. Он любил закутываться в него, садиться на диван перед телевизором и смотреть рождественские фильмы про любовь, не забывая время от времени попивать любимый напиток из кружки с рисунком омелы.

Но в это Рождество что-то пошло не так. Настроения на привычный расклад не было, и поэтому Со решил не закрывать свою кофейню раньше обычного. На часах было без пяти десять, но это никак не мотивировало Чанбина начать собираться домой. С грустью вздохнув, он все же решил попробовать приободрить себя горячим шоколадом по новому рецепту, который придумал сам на днях.

Не успел владелец скрыться за ширмой, разделяющей основной зал и маленькую подсобку, как послышался тонкий звон колокольчика, висящего над входной дверью. Чанбин удивился, так как это было маленькой подсказкой о прибывшем посетителе.

— Да-да, я иду! — придав голову радость, он вновь вернулся к стойке.

На пороге стоял мальчик, возможно уже даже совершеннолетний, хотя, по немного пухлым щечкам и невероятно озорным глазам, этого нельзя было сказать. Волосы паренька были растрепанными и немного влажными от таявшего на макушке снега. Сам неизвестный смотрел на Чанбина, почти не моргая, что смутило его.

— Доброй ночи, что желаете заказать? — с профессиональной улыбкой спросил старший.

— Желаю заказать одинокого дядюшку, чтобы отпраздновать вместе наступающее Рождество! — без тени смущения проговорил глубоким басом паренек.

От такого заявления Со немного опешил. Во-первых, его впервые какой-то наглец назвал дядюшкой, хотя ему было всего двадцать пять, он даже выглядел моложе своего возраста! Во-вторых, можно ли назвать вот такое предложение «подкатом»?

— Хей, ты явно перегнул палку, пацан, — тут же «тыкая» и грозно смотря, сказал владелец. — Ты совсем страх потерял?

— Я всего лишь хочу помочь Вам скрасить ваше одиночество, — фальшиво обидчиво ответили Чанбину. — Я уже третий час хожу вокруг, а вы все не закрываете кофейню.

— А тебе какая разница? — все также грубо произнес Со.

— Я вас понимаю, мне тоже в этом году не с кем провести новогодние праздники! — с грустной улыбкой сказал мальчик. — Так может все-таки согласитесь на мое предложение, дядюшка?

Вздохнув, Чанбин потер переносицу. Он, конечно, хотел, чтобы этот год завершился не как обычно, но настолько необычно точно не входило в его планы.

— Перестань мне «выкать», — после молчания произнес старший, — Я Со Чанбин. До следующего раза можно просто Чанбин.

— А я Ли Феликс, рад знакомтсву, дядюшка Чанбин!

«Мелкий засранец», — подумал сразу же Со.

— Дя-, — только хотел сказать Феликс, садясь за стойку, чтобы оказаться поближе к старшему, как его прервали на половине слова.

— Мне тебя выгнать отсюда? — процедил сквозь зубы Чанбин.

Ли тут же скорчил недовольную моську. Маленький носик сморщился, а веснушки как будто собрались в одну кучку. Это немного смягчило нрав Со и он как можно спокойнее произнес:  
— Давай еще раз. Я не дядя, не дядюшка. Я Со Чанбин. Лучше всего называй меня Чанбин-сонбэ.

Младший не поменял выражение лица. Чанбин недвусмысленно вздохнул. «Как же трудно с этим ребенком», — подумал старший и запустил свою руку в розовые волосы нового знакомого. Не долго думая, он сильно растрепал их, тем самым создав гнездо на голове Феликса.

— Хорошо-хорошо! — тут же возмутился Ли и быстро убрал руку Со. — Чанбин-хен.

— Договорились, — покорно согласился Чанбин, ведь сил на споры с этим чудом у него не осталось.

До Рождества оставался час и пятьдесят минут.

Феликс был старше, чем казалось. В этом году ему уже стукнуло двадцать два, хотя выглядел он не старше девятнадцати. Даже удостоверения, так любезно предоставленные Чанбину, не смогли убедить его. Конечно, поведение Ли оставляло желать лучшего, но может эта была всего лишь маска, чтобы удачно втереться к старшему в доверие?

— Ох, Чанбин-хен, у тебя же совсем ничего не украшено тут! — в какой-то момент заметил Феликс.

— А есть разница? — лениво сказал Со, отдавая в руки горячее какао, которое попросил младший у него несколько минут назад. — Как видишь, мне и без украшений хорошо.

— Но так нельзя! — возмутился Ликс, поставил кружку и выбежал, толком не одевшись и не забрав вещи, на улицу.

Чанбин не успел спросить куда это он направился, так быстро исчез мальчик. Ночь действительно стала сумасшедшей, стоило только этому маленькому урагану появиться на пороге.

— Но может и в этом его прелесть? — прошептал себе под нос старший.

Через полчаса Феликс ворвался в кофейню. В руках у него оказался наполовину порванный пакет, сквозь дырки которого торчали цветные картонки, мишура, разноцветные дождики, гирлянды.

— Ты с собаками по дороге сцепился? — с ухмылкой поинтересовался Чанбин.

— Если бы такое произошло, я бы до тебя не дошел, — меланхолично сказал младший. — Я просто поскользнулся, упал и задел пакетом какую-то железяку.

Вздохнув, Чанбин поймал себя на мысли, что стал слишком много вздыхать. Этот мелкий к концу праздника все соки из него высосет. Без слов подойдя к Ли, Со взял пакет из рук, и глазами, иногда поворачивая насильно руками в разные стороны, стал осматривать на наличие явных повреждений.

— Хей, хен, поаккуратнее! — захныкал младший.

— А ты в следующий раз не поскальзывайся, чтобы другие о тебе не беспокоились, — ответил ему старший.

От этих слов Феликс смутился и заметно покраснел, но, к его счастью, смутивший не заметил этого. Только после того, как Чанбин окончательно убедился, а Ликс окончательно разнылся, старший отступил и сам посадил на мягкий диван «свой» ураган.

После недолгих переговоров куда и что надо повесить, Со строго-настрого запретил Ли двигаться как-либо, но уговорив, он разрешил двигать рукой, чтобы допить остывший какао, хотя старший предложил сделать новый.

Попивая какао, Феликс украдкой наблюдал за Чанбином. Он не случайно сегодня ходил вокруг района, все время проходя мимо кафе. Владелец ему приглянулся еще на первом курсе университета, когда кофейня только-только открылась. В зависимости от своих финансов, он старался захаживать и наслаждаться старшим за работой. Сейчас, по прошествии четырех лет, чувства Ли никак не изменились.

— Чанбин-хен, ты такой… — только хотел сказать младший, но Со закончил фразу за него: — Знаю, замечательный.

— Читаешь мысли, — тепло рассмеялся Феликс и, несмотря на протест старшего, пошел помогать дальше украшать кофейню.

Украсив весь зал, Чанбин решил, что пора доставать запасы из подсобки. Попросив Феликса расстелить скатерть и расставить столовые приборы, он пошел вглубь комнатки и из тайного угла достал припасенные красивые бокалы и шампанское с вином.

Пока старший ютился в подсобке, Ли решил воспользоваться моментом и быстро накалякал свой номер телефона на салфетке и подложил на более-менее незаметное место рядом с кофемашиной. И тут же начал со скоростью света носиться выполнять просьбу Со, чтобы тот ничего не заметил.

— Ты сейчас мне все разнесешь, мелкий, — сказал старший, как только выглянул из-за ширмы.

— Я задумался, вот и теперь спешу, — и Феликс показал язык.

Хитро прищурившись, Чанбин оглядел зал на наличие каких-то изменений. Не заметив чего-то кардинального, он отчитал себя в голове за паранойю и поставил напитки на столик.

— Я нашел свечки, их брать? — послышался голос младшего где-то под стойкой.

— Да! — с небольшой паузой ответил старший.

Через секунду раздался громкий «Бам!» и послышались стоны Ликса. Бросив все вещи, Со тут же кинулся к Феликсу на помощь, потому что совершенно ясно, что тот ударился головой об выпирающую часть стойки.

— Что ж тебе неймется, — с горечью сказал он и склонился над свернувшимся калачиком ярковолосым.

Присев рядом, старший аккуратно положил руку на макушку Феликса.

— Если ты задержишь на минуту дольше, я влюблюсь в тебя еще больше, — как можно тише прошептал Ли.

А Чанбин, усмехнувшись, сделал вид, что не услышал этого. Продержав руку именно с минуту, он встал и пошел за пакетом со льдом, чтобы приложить холод к больному месту младшего.

— Держи, горе, — сказал Со, протягивая пакет Феликсу.

Тот взял в руки лед и поднялся. Уже вдвоём сев за стол, Ликс целенаправленно потянулся за бутылкой вина. Чанбин хотел его остановить, но прекрасно понимал зачем это нужно Феликсу.

— Ты только не переборщи, а то я ж твой нападок и не переживу, — в шутку сказал старший, на что получил многозначительный взгляд от младшего. — Я шучу, не переживай ты так. Кого и надо тут бояться, так только меня.

На эти словах Ли, только отпивший вина, чуть не подавился им. От этого Чанбин громко засмеялся. Смех хоть и заворожил младшего, но все равно не удержался от ворчания:

— Опасные вы игры ведете, дядюшка.

— Под стать своему опасному сталкеру, — ответил прямолинейно Со.

Заметив недоуменное выражение лица младшего, Чанбин продолжил:

— Ты же несколько лет сюда ходишь и всегда садишься на одно и то же место. Хотя, тебе повезло, я заметил тебя только полгода назад, когда посетителей стало меньше. И твой заказ «молочное какао с экстра сливками и малиновый чизкейк» врезался ко мне в голову. Как ты только от них не устал.

— Все потому, что готовил их ты, — смущенно залепетал младший и взглянул из-под челки на Со.

Отпив немного из бокала, старший тоже повернулся и взглянул на Феликса. И как только его взгляд упал на влажные губы, Чанбин, не задумываясь, поцеловал его. Но поцелуем это было назвать сложно, потому что Чанбин боялся испугать своим напором младшего, и просто его чмокнул. Только после того как Со отпрянул, Феликс молча встал, поклонился и, быстро схватив свои вещи, убежал.

В тот же момент часы пробили полночь.


End file.
